


Night Drive

by Jyuu (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers (2007)
Genre: Multi, Voyeurism, your car is always watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jyuu





	Night Drive

_i’ll hold you up_  
 _and drive you all night_  
 _i’ll hold you up_  
 _and drive you baby ‘till you feel the daylight_  
\- Melissa Ferrick, "Drive"

Her mouth is on yours, Sam, and we're hurtling through the night on some back road that twists in ways that make your stomach drop to your toes - or maybe that's her again, the both of you sprawled across my back seat, panting and sweat-slick despite the a/c I'm running. Your hands slide up her back, she arches, and her shirt goes flying, drapes across my dash.

Flicking through the radio signals, I pick the station that has the best back-beat, one that thrums through the seats and makes my speakers quiver despite the lower volume. She moans, your mouth on her now, and she throws her head back, painted nails digging into my upholstery - I rev my engine and your moan echoes hers, but deeper.

She's impatient; your shirt joins hers and I can feel your skin sliding against the leather, the curve of your spine as her hands help you with your jeans, cotton boxers bunched in with the denim as she jerks them down past your knees. Your palm presses into the back of the driver's seat, bracing against me as the both of you kiss until you break for air, and I like to think you mean it for me when your thumb strokes a gentle circle, the pressure so different - but so deliberate - it can't be an accident.

You're already so hard, your heart beating so fast I don't know how you stand it, and her knees bear her weight as she slides down off the seat between your legs. She grins, tangibly bright and laughing, and you answer with your own, nervous and wanting. I can feel you tense, the bunching of muscles as she grips you firmly, and I wish I could catch your head as it falls back against my door hard enough to make me wince. You don't seem to mind though, your groans joining the music like an obscene new remix, and I can't help but go faster, so very careful so I don't jostle her when she has you in her mouth, lips tight around you and swallowing down.

You still have your hands against my seats, kneading in against the thick leather, and you probably don't even notice the faint blue sparks that trailed from your fingertips when you slipped your fingers into her hair.

I wish I could do more, but I'm content for now to watch and learn as she straddles your hips, her hands pushing up against my roof like I'm all that's holding you two together. You press back against the door as she takes you in, her thighs trembling, and I have to jack the a/c again just to keep up with the heat of your bodies, your friction.

A bend of the road necessitates a sharp turn and I wish I could apologize as her hips jar against yours, your gasps sudden and half-pained. I settle for turning up the volume and turning my attention fully to the road for a moment, letting you two fall into a rhythm.

When I shift my focus again, it's a natural progression to match the slip and shift of your bodies to the changing of gears, my engine purring as I take the road for my own. I can feel you better than I can her, nearly the whole of you pressed down, pressed back against me, your heels grinding against my carpeting as you arch up to meet her, one hand still sliding against the edge of the seat. I take it as encouragement and I grab another station as the song changes, finding something wordless but driven, pounding from the speakers in counterpoint to you both.

She's panting, moaning against your mouth and I step on the gas, so to speak, breaking human laws across the board as you shiver, words catching in your throat as you reach something intangible, something I can't quite grasp just from the feel of you tightening, slick and burning hot against me. Her voice is sharp as she cries out and I feel the pressure of your hand lift from me as you steady her, bracing yourself as you follow her. I floor it, feeling you shake as I do, my gears grinding as I reach the apex of my acceleration - biological imperative, my aft.

I think I feel as steady as you do when I finally shift back down to first, the two of you twined and breathing in tandem, the faint trembling of your body like a silent song, like none I've ever heard.

~

Hours later, she leaves in a slow press of her lips against yours, a whispered goodbye. You're still in the backseat, but I don't mind playing chauffeur, especially when you're so close to sleep now. Your heart beats slow, marking revolutions as I carry you home.


End file.
